


Magic

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: A Malec first kiss for any universe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Part 31 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered stories.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Magnus?” Alec breathed, pulling back slightly.

Magnus stopped where he was, not wanting to do something Alec truly did not want to do, but also hoping that somewhere inside, Alec might want to do this with him. “May I try something?” he asked, placing a soft hand against Alec’s neck, not to control, just to assure. He took a moment to blatantly gaze at Alec’s lips not sure if he’d have to spell it out for Alec or not, but he didn’t want to break the moment if he didn’t have to.

But then Alec was licking his lips and nodding his head intently. Magnus took the encouragement, bracing himself for any indication that Alec might still push him away even as he leaned forward to close the remaining distance.

At first, it was just a simple brushing of lips against each other. Magnus could tell that Alec wasn’t quite sure what he should be doing but that he definitely wasn’t pulling away. Magnus used his hand at Alec’s neck to tilt them into a better angle then gently sucked Alec’s bottom lip between his own. He felt Alec expel a breath through his nose in a way that could only be described as a contented sigh and then Alec’s hands were gripping Magnus’s shoulders as if to make sure that he wouldn’t go anywhere.

But Magnus had no plans of leaving now. Alec’s lips were soft and full and so perfect as they tentatively moved against his. It seemed that Alec had liked what Magnus had done because now he was trying it for himself shifting to take Magnus’ bottom lip with his own. Magnus hummed his approval as he sank further into the kiss. But as good as this seemed to be going, it was probably time to check in with Alec. Magnus needed to make sure Alec wouldn’t regret this as soon as they separated.

Magnus pulled away and contained a chuckle as he watched Alec, eyes still closed, try to chase after his lips, only opening his eyes when he realized Magnus was no longer within kissing distance.

“Wow,” Alec exhaled. “I had no idea the first one could be that good.”

Magnus couldn’t help but grin at the dopey smile spreading across Alec’s face. So enamored was he that he didn’t realize he had not responded to Alec’s comment.

“I mean,” Alec scrambled, smile sliding into something more uncertain. “It was for me. Was it not? You know, for you?”

“Was that your first first kiss?”

“No,” Alec answered, quickly looking down. “There were a few. Only ever firsts. I thought maybe I wasn’t doing it right. Like maybe not worth a second. But none of them were ever like tha-”

While Magnus thought the rambling was adorable, he considered it more important to ease Alec’s concerns and pulled him in for an even more spectacular second kiss.

“To answer your question,” Magnus assured as he pulled away again. “It was like magic for me.”


End file.
